Father Dearest
by SoapyWhisk
Summary: What if Mafuyu arrived at Midori Ga Oka academy as her old self? What then?


**A/N: sort of AU. My wonderings on what would happen if Mafuyu showed up at Midori Ga Oka academy as her delinquent self. So, to make the change, I made it Mafuyu's father instead.**

Mafuyu Kurosaki wasn't interested by a school as stupid looking as Midori Ga Oka academy. She may have been recently expelled but that didn't mean that she still wanted to go to school! She'd rather just look for the nearest job that would take her than go a place as pathetic as Midori Ga Oka academy. Nothing her father would say to her would convince her.

"Mafuyu." He pleaded with her. "At least TRY it! What other choice do you have?"

"It's Mafuyu-San Old man!" she snapped at him. "And there's no way in HELL that I'm going there!"

Usually, Mafuyu could get away with talking back to her father like that, but, with her recently getting expelled and all that, he had enough. He closed his eyes, calmly placed his hands on his portly stomach and explained.

"Alright Mafuyu. You can either go there and be supported by your patient, loving father. Or you can get a job and begin to pay rent."

Mafuyu spit out her rice ball.

He could NOT be serious.

But here she was, in her own dorm at Midori Ga Oka academy.

"Dammit!" She griped as she sat down with her noodles. "I guess I pushed him too far this time. Well, at least he left me with enough food to last a week…."

She quickly said her thanks and began to eat her meal.

Thunk

Mafuyu's chopsticks clattered to the floor as she mumbled out loud. "What the hell was that?!"

The next day:

Mafuyu sat in class. Her butt hurt. Today, on the first day of school, they had a substitute. She came in late, so she was seated in the back row beside some guy named Hayasako or something like that. Being in the back made it hard for her to concentrate and see what the lesson was about, not that it mattered anyway, Mafuyu didn't plan on paying attention, all she had to do was get decent enough grades for her old man, and that was easier said than done, she just had to find the nearest braniac and copy off of him when it was time for tests.

"Let's see" She thought as her eyes scanned the room "Nope. Nope. Nope." She looked at her desk partner. He was highlighting the textbook and studying it intensely. She smirked.

"Perfect." And it was perfect; she had someone to copy off of, it was perfect until she looked at his head. Mafuyu gazed at her desk buddy rather quizzically, then after a moment of hesitation, she leaned over and hissed. "Hey! Hayasako!"

"Hmm?" He responded before getting mad and curtly adding "My names Hayasaka!"

"Whatever are you a delinquent?"

"…yes."

"And you're actually paying attention? In class?"

"Your point?"

"What kind of delinquent does that?"

"…-"Hayasaka stopped immediately when he saw the presence towering over Mafuyu. The Sub glowered at them and demanded.

"Are you quite done yet?"

Hayasaka was about to answer him but Mafuyu beat him to the chase.

"Nope, so go on with your lesson plans, we're going to talk a bit longer."

"You're an idiot." Grumbled Hayasaka as they both sat outside the principal's office.

"Shut-up Hayasako." Retorted Mafuyu.

"It's Hayasaka!"

"Whatever."

The door to the principal's office clicked open. The principal stepped out, looked at the both of them and said.

"Alright, you may go."

Then he went back into his office and shut the door.

Hayasaka got up and began to walk away, but Mafuyu, still confused just stood there and gaped at him. Then she dashed to Hayasaka and asked why they didn't get a scolding. Hayasaka then explained the situation of Midori Ga Oka academy to her. He tensed as he saw her malicious smile. It was like a frozen movie scene; Mafuyu kept smiling maliciously while Hayasaka remained frozen. It would've remained like that for the rest of the day had the bell not rung.

"Come one Yankee!" Taunted one of the boys "show us what you got!"

Hayasaka charged forward, they had him outnumbered, ten to one, but he paid no attention to it, he was determined to get stronger, and he could only prove the strength he had now by defeating these guys. He charged, managing to knock out three, but there were seven more and he was already tired. If he could just hold out a little longer…

"Oi!"

All eight men looked at the source of the voice, it was a girl, she was wearing a long skirt, a long shirt, long blond hair, and a malicious smile.

"Hey Hayasako, eh, I mean, Hayasaka, what you're doing looks like fun, mind if I join you?


End file.
